Johnny Kashmere
|Birth place = Burlington, New Jersey, USA|names = Johnny Kashmere|height = |weight = |trainer = The Pitbulls|debut = 1999}} Johnny Kashmere (born November 6, 1978) is an American professional wrestler, best known as one half of The Backseat Boyz, along with Trent Acid. Kashmere has competed in Ring of Honor, Pro Wrestling Unplugged, Combat Zone Wrestling, Assault Championship Wrestling, Premier Wrestling Federation, NWA New Jersey and in Japan, Central America, Europe and Alaska. In 2001, Kashmere dropped out of Philadelphia University to begin his Japan Tours for Big Japan Pro Wrestling. In Japan, Kashmere was featured in multiple issues of Baseball Magazine's national wrestling publications and was a special guest on a nationally televised talk show. Nationally ranked in Pro Wrestling Magazine's Top 500 wrestlers in the world 9 out of 13 years that he competed in the ring. After leaving Ring of Honor and CZW in 2003, Kashmere began promoting Pro Wrestling Unplugged in Philadelphia and successfully ran over a hundred events in the Philly area and many were at the former ECW arena. Kashmere has appeared on WWE Monday Night Raw, MTV, WWE Sunday Night Heat, Japan's Samurai TV, TNA Pay-Per-View, and many Philadelphia area local news segments. The BackSeat Boyz were assembled by NWA New Jersey writer Donnie B who also became their manager both on the road and in NWA. Under Donnie's tutelage, Acid and Kashmere were hired by ECW to start in April, but ECW went out of business in February so they never debuted on ECW TV. When his longtime tag team partner, Trent Acid, died Kashmere organized and ran "The Acid Fest" at the former ECW Arena. The Acid Fest was a benefit event to assist in paying for Trent's burial services. Kashmere was trained by ECW Stars "The Pittbulls" in South Philadelphia in 1999. Kashmere hung up his boots following his last match at The Acid Fest and returned to college to pursue a computer science degree. Today Kashmere is graduating with two degrees and beginning his career in the IT field and working on his post grad degrees. He plans on running events in the future once school is behind him.Johnny Kashmere. Obsessedwithwrestling.com. Retrieved on 2015-05-10.Johnny Kashmere. bodyslamming.com. Retrieved on 2015-05-10. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Cradle Breaker'' (Cradle suplex transitioned into an elevated cradle neckbreaker) **Full nelson slam *'Signature moves' **Frog splash **Spear Championships and accomplishments *'Assault Championship Wrestling' **ACW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Trent Acid *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Robby Mireno (1) and Trent Acid (4) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Trent Acid *'Hardway Wrestling' **HW Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Trent Acid *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Trent Acid *'National Championship Wrestling' **NCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Trent Acid *'Phoenix Championship Wrestling' **PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Trent Acid *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'319' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Trent Acid *'Other titles' **POW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **PWF Heavyweight Championship (2 times) References External links * Johnny Kashmere * Pro Wrestling Unplugged * Wrestle Reality Category:Wrestlers Category:American male professional wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:CZW Warriors Category:Gaijin